Os Trovadores Escuros
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Presente de niver pra Nanda Evans e pra Caroline Evans Potter! James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Savannah, Annabelle, Aidan e Desari são um grupo musical, todos muito amigos e com problemas amorosos, como eles vão resolve-los? fic é beeem melhor que resumo
1. Chapter 1

Lily sorriu enquanto olhava a fogueira a sua frente, aquela era mais uma das turnês da banda, a amada banda que ela e os outros tinham formado depois de sair do internato Hogwarts onde começaram a carreira.

Savannah olhou para as estrelas no céu, estava deitada no peito forte e musculoso de seu irmão, Aidan. Este mexia nas madeixas loiras da irmã com carinho. Enquanto cantarolava silenciosamente no ouvido da mesma. A canção secreta deles, que só ambos conheciam e antes deles só a mãe deles.

Sirius olhou para os outros, Desari olhava sua unhas e colocava as mãos perto do fogo em seguida; Savannah e Aidan estavam em mais uma sessão de "Segredos Dubrinsky's" ; James estava afinado seu violão, Annabelle e Remus se beijando, e ele estava brincando com Lily enquanto a mesma só sorria e observava aos outros.

Depois de mais algum tempo em silencio quando James finalmente terminou de afinar seu violão uma voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave soou acompanhada de um violão:

**(N/A: autora irresponsável esqueceu o nome da musica ¬¬')**

-_I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away _

Lily levantou as sombrancelhas com o começo da musica e James piscou para a ruiva, que depois de muito maduramente mostrar lingua para ele, deitou na barriga de Sirius que começou a mexer nas madeixas ruivas enquanto James cantava.

_-And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop _

Savannah sorria enquanto cantarolava baixinho com James acompanhando o moreno, e ouvindo Aidan batucar os dedos em um tronco próximo ao ritmo do violão.

-_Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know _

Remus e Annabelle também prestavam atenção á letra e sem se conter Sirius acompanhava baixo a voz do amigo na canção. Logo Remus e Aidan se juntavam á voz de James mas sempre baixinho para que só a voz do amigo fosse ouvida por todos.

-_It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way_

Nesse momento da musica James tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada em direção ao céu estrelado e sua voz soava no silencio da noite encantando os animais e os amigos.

_-And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop _

Lily, sem nem perceber também fechara seus olhos e deixava seu rosto voltado para as estrelas simplesmente desfrutando a musica de seu companheiro de banda. Sorriram juntos sem nem perceber, ambos com os olhos fechados sem que percebessem pensando um no outro.

-_Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know _

Savannah fechou os belos olhos e se entregou a musica pensando em brilhantes e belos olhos azuis, e seu dono com seu maravilhoso sorriso, suspirou, de novo ela imaginava o impossível, esse com certeza era um sonho impossível.

-_This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I relized,  
it was always there just never spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here_

_mmmm..... _

Remus suspirou, não podia continuar com isso mais tempo, era errado, principalmente se queria estar com outra pessoa, realmente não tinha outra escolha á não ser terminar com Annabelle antes que os dois terminassem feridos e perdessem sua tão valorosa amizade, mas isso poderia esperar. Poderia esperar até que realmente o que sentiam acabasse.

_-Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

A musica estava quase acabando agora, todos sentiam o impacto que essa musica causara no grupo, todos se encontravam de olhos fechados, suspirando e pensando em alguém especial, em alguém que não gostariam de pensar. Suspiraram em conjunto de novo, cada qual imerso nos próprios pensamentos para que não percebesse o dos outros.

-_I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

Ao ultimo som da voz de James e do violão todos abriram seus olhos sorriram e bateram palmas e James riu e respondia sempre brincando com todos, até que Lily olhou no relógio que estava em seu pulso e disse com sua voz soando mandona:

-Vamos, vamos todos andando, temos que acordar cedo amanha e cair na estrada, já vai dar uma da manha! Andem logo, e Sirius você apaga a fogueira! - Sirius fez uma careta e disse parecendo muito uma criança discutindo com a mãe:

-Mas Lily, é tudo eu. Tudo eu! É 'Sirius faça isso', 'Sirius desfaça aquilo', é tudo o pobre e coitado e solitário do Sirius! - Lily mandou um olhar de alerta para Sirius que se calou e apagou a fogueira resmungando baixinho.

Todos os outros juntavam as coisas do chão e levavam para um enorme ônibus azul marinho com "Os Trovadores Escuros" escrito dos lados.

No final só faltavam James e Lily para entrar no ônibus onde todos dormiriam. Quando Lily estava indo em direção ao ônibus, James disse a voz soando estranhamente séria:

-Quando você vai perceber Lily? Quando eu realmente estou cansado de esperar você se decidir se quer ter uma relação comigo ou não! Eu realmente não agüento sua insegurança, eu te amo e você me ama o que pode haver de complicado nisso? - Lily olhou para James, os olhos verdes se mostrando confusos, ela disse baixinho mas ele ouviu:

-Tudo James, absolutamente tudo.

* * *

**Começamos beeem não? Jaay cantando *-----* ele e a Lils com problemas, o Siix dando chilique por ter que apagar uma fogueira, Remmy pensando em fazer revelações, a Savy pensando em alguém de olhos azuis... Nhaaaaim a fic é curtinha é pra ter 5 capítulos, dos quais eu tenho metade do quatro pronto... **

**Com 5 reviews eu posto o próximo ^^**

**Coomeentem!! ^^**

**1 Lily Evans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos acordaram cedo no dia seguinte e logo notaram o silencio da parte de Lily e James. Também notaram que ambos estavam estressados, James passava constantemente as mãos nos rebeldes cabelos ao olhar para a ruiva que sempre desatava a falar palavras que todos (menos Remus) nunca ouviram falar.

Claramente havia um problema no céu. E logo isso foi afetando os outros, o ônibus dirigido por Remus estava silencioso até que Savannah cansada do silencio disse irritada com todos e ninguém em particular:

-Mas que baixo astral o de vocês viu! Mas que saco as vezes é necessário medidas drásticas! - e com isso a loirinha andou decidida até o som que estava no ônibus e pegou um cd com a capa transparente em meio a montes e pilhas de outros cds. Ela sorriu de leve enquanto a musica animada começava a soar no ônibus.

Logo a loira dançava no meio do ônibus e cantava junto a musica, Sirius e Aidan se entreolharam e se juntaram a mesma no que logo foram seguidos pelos outros, depois disso o humor no ônibus mudou drasticamente. Agora todos falavam e riam e brincavam.

Quando o pôr-do-sol já saia Sirius disse em meio ao barulho animado de todos:

-Sabe o que ta faltando aqui? - sem esperar resposta o moreno disse – uma boa piada suja! - Lily e Savannah gemeram em protesto imediatamente recebendo um olhar carrancudo de Sirius, e Desari sentando-se no colo de Sirius disse:

-Siriusito meu amor, você **não** sabe contar piadas sujas, no final elas são só a parte suja mesmo, e é realmente nojento ver você descrevendo detalhes. - Sirius murchou consideravelmente depois de ter seu pedido simples (**N/A: ok desde quando pedir pra contar 'piadas sujas' é um pedido simples?) **_(N/Luke: desde que ele é Sirius Black, sabe você deveria estar acostumada, afinal é o Sirius e você __sempre__ escreve sobre ele.)_

Oito da noite o grupo chegou ao local onde seria o show daquela noite, Lily e as outras já estavam prontas retocando a maquiagem e os garotos esperavam do lado de fora do ônibus para as mesmas terem privacidade.

Sirius vestia uma roupa totalmente preta, calça _jeans_ preta uma blusa de mangas compridas preta que ressaltava os músculos do peitoral definido do maroto. Ele também usava um par de all-star pretos de cano baixo. Uma jaqueta de couro completava seu visual deixando ele muito bonito.

Já James, se vestia em uma mistura de branco e preto, a calça _jeans_ preta, uma camiseta branco com Trovadores Escuros em preto e prata na frente com o simbolo da banda. Duas panteras negras. O all-star que usava era xadrez preto e branco muito bonito. Seu cabelo estava mais despenteado que o normal e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, ele sempre se animava nos shows não importando o que acontecesse por fora, essa era uma das regras deles, nada poderia abalar o show.

Remus estava com uma calça jeans rasgada no joelho dando um charme a calça que fora isso era bem simples, ele usava uma camiseta preta com o simbolo dos Trovadores e o nome da banda mas em prata e levemente dourado. Seu all-star era preto e confortável.

Aidan também estava todo de preto, uma camiseta preta lisa na frente mas com o simbolo dos Trovadores atrás. A calça jeans que usava também estava rasgada e era totalmente preta, os all-star também pretos. Ele usava uma blusa de frio de moletom com Trovadores Escuros escrito atrás em preto e prata não chamando tanta atenção ao nome, seu cabelo estava organizadamente bagunçado. Ele estava um charme.

Dentro do ônibus as garotas estavam em uma confusão crescente de maquiagens e retoques no cabelo, cada qual já estava pronta só um pouco nervosas como sempre.

Lily estava belíssima. Ela tinha seus cabelos soltos e caindo em cascata pelas costas da mesma, ela usava uma batinha azul cheia de detalhes verdes e debaixo da mesma ela usava uma regata preta para dar um charme a mais na roupa, uma calça _jeans_ escura completava o belo visual da ruiva, que colocara bastante lápis de olho dando um destaque especial aos olhos verdes, um batom cobre estava nos lábios carnudos deixando Lily uma tentação.

Savannah estava perfeita. Ela deixara seus cabelos presos em um coque elaborado muito bonito, estavam presos elegantemente enquanto ela usava um vestido preto muito bonito e charmoso, com um decote generoso, ela usava um colar de brilhantes muito bonito dando um destaque especial ao decote do vestido, ela caprichara na maquiagem dando um destaque maior aos olhos e aos lábios carnudos.

Desari usava uma blusa dourada com missangas simples sem mangas, e muito bonita, uma calça preta jeans que se colava a seu corpo com perfeição completava esse visual, os cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados, ela usava também belíssimos sapatos de salto alto. A maquiagem da mesma dava um destaque ao rosto de porte elegante e mostrando sua inclinação nobre.

Annabelle também estava bela, usava uma batinha simples preta com detalhes bonitos e sem decote na frente, só na frente porque atrás não havia praticamente tecido que tampasse as costas da mesma. Ela usava uma calça preta social e muito bonita, um par de botas de cano longo completava o visual da morena que deixara os belos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, muito bonito.

Os garotos literalmente ficaram de boca aberta ao ver as colegas de bando, James sorriu para todas elas, dedicando um sorriso especial á Lily que corou levemente. Remus pegou delicadamente o braço de Annabelle e o casal começou a atravessar a longa passarela onde estavam os paparazzi, eles sempre passavam lá e deixam os pobres coitados tirarem umas fotos.

Depois de tirar na sorte, Sirius ficou de ir como o par de Lily e James e Desari ficaram juntos, todos sabiam que só Dubrinsky se divertiam fingindo ter um relacionamento como o de Remus e Annabelle na frente da mídia.

Logo que chegaram todos os Trovadores Escuros, as perguntas começaram a soar acompanhadas de vários _flashes. _Até que algum jornalista que estava sendo muito bem pago para ser ousado disse:

-Vamos Trovadores, um beijo para as câmeras, vamos lá! Cada um de um beijo no seu acompanhante dessa noite. - Remus deu de ombros e olhou para Annabelle que sorriu permitindo o namorado a beija-la publicamente, logo o loiro a enlaçava pela cintura e lhe dava um beijo literalmente cinematográfico.

Sirius depois de uma olhadela em James também beijou Lily que o beijou de volta. James e Desari trocaram um olhar simples e logo discretamente olharam Savannah e Aidan que pareciam em panico para quem os conhecia bem. Sem mais delongas James também beijou Desari e logo o mesmo jornalista disse:

-Vamos ! Um beijo para a câmera Savannah, Aidan! Um só. - Aidan olhou para a irmã, não era como se ela fosse feia, nem como se os pais de ambos fossem ver era só desagradável beijar sua irmã. Olhou para ela confirmando ela deu de ombros e ele a enlaçou pela cintura a beijou como o idiota do repórter queria.

Vários _flashes_ soaram enquanto o grupo se beijava, logo após terminar o beijo Savannah e Aidan entraram imediatamente.

Sirius e Lily, esperaram os outros e seguiram os irmãos, que estavam levemente irritados com o repórter folgado.

Mas quando subiram no palco todos esqueceram daquilo.

James estava mais na frente com sua guitarra, aquela noite ele iria cantar. Lily e Desari estavam cada uma de um lado do moreno, Sirius estavam mais ou menos no final mas em destaque também pois um refletor estava em cima do mesmo. Cada trovador tinha sua cor, a de Sirius era vermelha, James era uma esverdeada a de Lily era dourada, Savannah tinha uma ligeiramente rosa nela, Aidan que estava mais ou menos perto da irmã tinha uma azul claro, Desari estava com uma alaranjada. Remus e Annabelle compartilhavam uma de cor roxa brilhante mas fraca.

As luzes piscavam no palco e James disse sua voz soando animada e tranqüila:

-E ai galera! Como vocês estão? Prontos pros Trovadores?!?! - Logo a enorme multidão rugia que sim e James sorriu confiante arrancando suspiros das fãs. Ele sorriu de novo e disse – Então vamos nessa galera! Eu vou começar hoje com uma musica dedicada á uma pessoa muito especial. - virando-se levemente para a banda ele disse – 1,2,3 vai! - logo os acordes do baixo e contra baixo soaram acompanhados do teclado. E a voz de James soou calma e bela fazendo várias garotas soltarem gritinhos principalmente quando do nada ele apontava para uma delas:

_-I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

A plateia delirava ao som da voz de James, as garotas levemente faziam coro ao que ele cantava, todos brincavam no palco, lá ninguém ficava totalmente parado até Sirius se divertia com suas baquetas.

-_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Lily no momento fazia brincadeiras com Sirius quando olhou para cima e seu olhar encontrou o olhar de James e ele cantou com o coração para ela a próxima estrofe, para sua ruivinha.

_-I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, come on, let's try

Lily ofegou levemente e parou de brincar com Sirius e foi andando em direção á James que sorriu para ela e continuou cantando ambos brincaram entre si para divertir o público mas em realidade só eram conscientes um do outro, os olhos verdes prendiam os avelã e igualmente os avelã prendiam os verdes.

_-Am I crazy for wanting you ?  
Baby do you think you could want ? me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do ?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

Aidan e Savannah brincavam entre eles também, um provocando o outro tocando cada vez melhor. Ambos sorriam felizes, e tinham no rosto a satisfação de estar onde mais gostavam com quem mais gostavam.

-_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

Sirius olhou para a única garota que realmente queria, ela ria e se divertia com o irmão. Ele queria Savannah, sempre quisera mas ele sempre parecera um objetivo que ele nunca alcançaria. Ela era sempre assim com a aura dela, inalcançável.

-_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Os últimos acordes da musica soavam e foi ai que Remus percebeu com um choque, não gostava de Annabelle como antes á tempos, ele realmente gostava de outra e estava mais que na hora de consertar essa situação Anna merecia alguém que realmente gostasse dela.

-_ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeaaaaaah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeaaaah_

Assim que terminou a musica James beijou Lily sem dar tempo a ruiva protestar. Todos da grande plateia ofegaram audivelmente mas a ruiva só descansou preguiçosamente suas mãos delicadas no pescoço do maroto que sorrio entre os lábios amados.

* * *

**Quem quer me matar??**

***sorriso***

**1 Casal já foi me faltam só 3!! **

**Quem será o próximo?? Espero que estejam gostando coloquei meu coração nessa fic... Ela é a minha mais curtinha depois das ones obviamente, comeeentem!!**

**Com mais 5 coments eu posto o próximo... (estou muito boazinha ¬¬')**

**Comeeentem!! ^^**

N/_Dimitri: Não está esquecendo nada? | N/Nini: To? | N/Luke: Você respondeu as reviews? | N/Nini: AHHHHH Sabia que estava esquecendo algo, vocês são as consiencias mais perfeitas do mundo! | N/Dimitri: Eu sei. | N/Luke: Cade a novidade? | N/Nini: Metidos ¬¬'_

_**Resposta das Reviews!**_

**Doidinha Prongs: **Heeey Dlys, tudo bom? A-D-O-R-E-I sua review! Mas pode ir tirando os olhos do MEU Jay! Ahhh a Anna é uma flor... Adooro ela, lembra que a primeira vez que ela apareceu era n'As Poderosas 1ª ? Comente de novo e faça sua gêmea feliz!

**Nanda Evans:** NAAANDA! Nooossa que honraaa *-------* Minha subrinha perfa e famosa comentando na minha fic, que triii... Pois é néh, já comecei bem, mas a musica era o Jesse McCartney agora lembrar qual delas é a parte difícil... Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Também adoooro o clima de amizade, principalmente entre o Sissi e a Lils... Acho que tipo, ele não seria padrinho do Harry só porque era amigo do Jay, ele tinha que ser amigo da Lils também ^^ Todas querem entrar pra banda Nands, até eu... *suspiro* Querida TODAS amam o Sirius, é impossível não amar o cachorro... Nands eu tava pensando e vou deixar os Marotos responderem as reviews junto das meninas ^^ Que acha? é néh, quem será? Mas acho que nesse já dá pra descobrir... (sua resposta foi a maior até agoora o.O)

**Yuufu: **Heyy mana! Tudo bom? Eu vou dar uma olhada na sua fic sim pode deixar! O probleminha vai ser que eu sou uma pessoa meio impaciente... Tipo eu tenho uma fanfic SÓ pra triangulos amorosos; É até engraçado eu "ver" os personagens se enrolando por minha culpa, é de família gostar de complicações... A mamys provavelmente acredita que conseguiria salvar o Voldie maninha, afinal ela tem esperanças em mim que já fugi do St. Mungus *sorri orgulhosa do feito*

**Caroline Evans Potter: **Manaaa! Você comentouu! Também te amo, e é lógico que não esqueci seu niver! TE AMO MANA!!! FOREVER!

**Sweet Miss: **Olá! Você foi a quinta que alegria!! Já te contei que adoro pessoas doidas? Então bem vinda ao clube baby! Que bom que gostou da fanfic, confesso que adoro ela, e que finalmente escrevi o epílogo dela! Então comeeeente de novo e faça uma autora feliz e ainda por cima na quinta review desse capítulo vem o próximo! Beijos Flor!

**1 Lily Evans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que o show terminou James e Lily desapareceram. E um Remus decidido chegou a Annabelle que não participara daquele show e disse sério.

-Precisamos conversar Belle. - a garota assentiu séria também, a situação deles estava insustentável para ambos, e era disse que falariam sem saber um dos sentimentos dos outros.

Quando estavam afastados o suficiente dos outros Remus olhou dentro dos olhos brilhantes de Anna e disse sua voz soando sofrida e totalmente séria, e ainda mais bela que nunca.

-Anna estamos em um situação insustentável, não nos amamos realmente mas nos acostumamos a pensar que sim e eu não agüenta mais isso! Eu precisava dizer a verdade eu não podia continuar enganando meu coração assim, eu sei que eu posso parecer mal-educado e insensivel mas eu não posso ver a mulher que eu realmente amo sozinha enquanto eu estou com outra pelo qual eu tenho um grande carinho mas não amo. Eu sinto muito mesmo Belle, mas precisamos terminar. - Annabelle assentiu solene e disse posando a mão no antebraço de Remus e disse a voz doce também séria.

-Remmy fico feliz que você tenha dito isso, eu realmente não queria magoar você mas eu também estou gostando de outra pessoa e pretendia terminar com você, olha eu realmente te adoro e acho você uma grande pessoa, mas eu não te amo como antes, como no começo eu só vejo você como um irmão e um grande amigo, e realmente espero que nossa amizade não fique abalada pelo fato de termos tido um relacionamento. - Remus fez que não imediatamente e disse calmo e soando feliz.

-Não Belle, isso nunca, você é uma grande amiga e estimo muito sua amizade, nunca deixaria que ela acabasse assim. Realmente não. - Ele sorriu e abraçou a morena que devolveu o sorriso e o abraço, ambos voltaram para os amigos e anunciaram que haviam terminado mas que a amizade de ambos continuaria.

Sirius olhava fixamente Savannah conversando com Aidan, ambos falavam baixinho e parecia ser algo sério, a loira ficara ainda mais bela séria, apesar disso preocupar Sirius extremamente. Do nada ela sorri e abraça o irmão que bagunça os cabelos dela, ela se afasta e se aproxima de Remus e diz algo no ouvido do mesmo que o faz olhar rapidamente para ela e depois para uma Desari distraída.

Sorri maliciosamente entendendo o que a loira fizera.

Remus se aproxima de Desari e ao longe uma musica começa a soar. Uma musica lenta que faz a morena fechar os olhos e suspirar.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away. _

Remus se aproximou mais de Desari ficando ao lado dela e observando a paisagem com a mesma que suspirava enquanto cantava baixinho e a voz de Savannah soava em um rádio perto de onde estavam. Ele respirou fundo duas vezes para que pudesse tomar coragem e olhou novamente para mulher ao seu lado.

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you.  
_

Desari suspirou e pensou novamente nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Remus, nos cabelos dourados e lindos, no peito musculoso e forte. Ele estava solteiro. Foi a melhor noticia que recebeu em semanas. Abriu os olhos sentindo que era observada e olhou para o lado vendo o objeto de seus sonhos mais secretos e amados, vendo seu desejo secreto e antes proibido olhou dentro dos olhos dele e se afogou na beleza dos mesmos.

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to fall.  
You can find love, if you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
_

Remus tocou coragem e disse baixinho olhando a reação dela que agora brincava com uma taça de vinho brando que ele não tinha notado antes.

-Eu te amo. - A taça caiu no chão quebrando e derramando vinho por toda a parte enquanto Desari olhava para Remus de olhos arregalados.

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you.  
_

A morena suspirou com pesar, estava em mais um dos seus sonhos com o garoto, deveria parar de sonhos com ele e disse baixinho para si mesma.

-Está demorando pra acordar geralmente eu acordo antes que ele me beije. - Remus sorriu com o coração mais leve ao ouvi-la pensar que sua declaração era um sonho. Tocou delicadamente o queixo dela a virando para ele e disse baixo com a voz rouca perto do rosto da moreninha que tremeu levemente ao ouvir.

-Não é um sonho. E se for sonhamos a mesma coisa. E espero nunca acordar se você realmente estiver certa, Desari eu te amo. - sem mais nenhuma palavra Remus a beijou, e a envolveu pela cintura decididamente. Ela era seu mundo, sua única certeza no momento, Desari se perdeu no doce beijo de Remus também desejando que se fosse um sonho nunca acordasse.

_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow.  
But don't let anyone, take them away- ay ay.  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow.  
In time, you'll find the way.  
_

Remus terminou o beijo delicadamente dando vários outros beijos antes de realmente largar os lábios da morena e encostar sua testa na dela. Ele sorriu lhe dando mais um selinho e disse baixinho.

-Você vai ficar comigo não é? - o coração de Desari saltou ao ouvir as doces palavras de Remus e ela o deu um selinho e disse sorrindo enquanto beija o queixo do loiro.

-Eu não sei, o que eu ganharia com isso? - Remus sorriu da brincadeira dela e disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos da mesma enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço livremente.

-Eu te daria o Céu e a Terra se isso fizesse você ficar comigo. Mas o que você realmente ganha é alguém que te ama, te respeita, te entende, e que faria qualquer coisa por você. - Desari fechou os olhos e suspirou beijando longamente o pescoço dele e subindo para os lábios masculinos e disse antes de beija-lo.

-Aceito.

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you.  
_

Remus sentiu que nunca seria tão feliz como naquele momento. Sorriu enquanto enchia de beijos o rosto amado de Desari, sussurrou palavras de amor em todos os idiomas que conhecia e misturou alguns. Beijou-lhe com paixão deixando seu amor fluir em forma de beijos doces e apaixonados, a abraçou enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos delicados e perfumados. Sorriu com o coração enquanto lhe beijava de novo e dizia que a amava.

_That a hero lives in... you  
That a hero lives in... you_

Remus segurou á mão de Desari e subiu com ela rapidamente as escadas de um lugar onde guardara secretamente para ela, abriu a porta do local e ela arregalou os olhos de puro prazer enquanto se virava para o homem que amava e lhe puxava pela blusa sussurrando que o amava em todas as línguas que ela conhecia e dizendo que nunca o deixaria, beijou-lhe o peito musculoso o fazendo gemer levemente, subiu os beijos até a boca tentadora e o beijo com todo o seu coração com todo o seu amor e todo o seu carinho, deixou tudo fluir livremente.

* * *

**N/N: Sem respostas de reviews, sinto muito mesmo a demora mas só agora me dei conta que já tinha ganho a quantidade de reviews pedidas, pra me desculpas coloquei todos os capítulos da fic, espero que gostem e relevem os cada vez mais grotescos e bobos erros de português que aparecerem!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle sorriu ao ver Remus e Desari se beijarem e olhou com desejo secreto para Aidan. Amava aquele cachorro. Adorava-o queria tanto ele desde á escola, sempre quisera.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Um sorriso triste posou os olhos de Aidan ao observar distraidamente Annabelle, ela merecia tão mais, mas ele daria o que poderia estava mais que na hora dele virar homem e se declarar para a mulher que amava, disse isso para a irmã que estava ao seu lado, ela reagiu como ele esperava velando sua felicidade e torcendo por ele. Sorriu de novo mas feliz agora ao vê-la se afastar com o amigo cachorro. Olhou de novo para Annabelle e decidiu tocou a caixinha que tinha no bouço e caminhou decidido até ela com seu coração nas mãos dela. Daquela mulher que jurara esquecer por conta de sua amizade com Remus, sorriu enquanto tocava o ombro dela e dizia simplesmente.

-Eu te amo. Quer casar comigo? - Annabelle arregalou os olhos esverdeados para Aidan olhou a caixinha que ele lhe oferecia. Pegou ela com dedos reverentes, e lhe abriu delicadamente vendo um anel com o aro de ouro brando e um lindo rubi no centro incrustado de vários brilhantes em volta dele.

Os olhos de Annabelle se encheram de lagrimas, e ela disse a única coisa que poderia dizer naquele momento de sonhos realizados.

-Sim.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

Aidan beijou Annabelle nunca querendo deixa-la partir, nunca deixaria! Eles ficariam juntos mais do que eternamente como deveria ser com as pessoas que verdadeiramente se amam, eles ficariam juntos e seriam felizes teriam uma família e realmente sorririam.

Eles ficaram se beijando até que Aidan sentiu algo molhado tocar seu rosto olhou para cima e viu que começava a chover (**N/A. clichê eu sei mas não resisti...)** ele sorriu e a beijou de novo, ela se abraçou a ele e disse olhando dentro dos olhos esverdeados dele.

-Eu te amo. - ele sorriu e a beijou apaixonadamente.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Eles se beijaram enquanto chovia, sorriram e trocaram palavras de amor. A chuva não impedia o amor de ambos.

Eles riram felizes alheios aos olhos curiosos e felizes, _por_ _eles._

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

Sirius e Savannah olhavam Aidan e Annabelle se beijarem e tinham o desejo secreto cada qual de estar com o outro, um pensava no outro sem nem mesmo saber ou perceber. Suspiraram juntos e se olharam nos olhos presos em suas próprias magias.

Savannah olha mais uma vez o feliz casal e puxa casualmente Sirius pelo braço para ambos darem privacidade aos pombinhos.

_I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Anna sorri entre os lábios de Aidan e sai puxando o mesmo pela blusa dele.

Eles andam por um corredor intercalando os minutos com beijos apaixonados até chegarem em frente á uma porta e Anna simplesmente abri-la revelando o quarto mais belo que ambos já haviam visto, Aidan toca gentilmente o rosto dela e a beija apaixonadamente enquanto ambos andam para trás e caem na cama com sorrisos satisfeitos em seus rostos.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

Aidan delicadamente tirou a roupa que Annabelle usava e beijou-lhe todo o corpo enquanto ela estremecia de prazer.

Longe dali a cena era outra, Sirius e Savannah mais uma vez discutiam....

_Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don´t wanna miss a thing_

-Ah Sirius cala a merda da sua boca!

-Eu não vou calar nada Savannah! Você NÃO PODE ir se esfregar nesses... nesses.. nesses oferecidos! Não vou deixar, nem pensar!

-Você não é meu pai não manda em mim! - Sirius olha para ela determinadamente e a beija sem mais nem menos.

_A pesar de algunos cuentos  
y la lluvia en el camino  
a tu lado se que esta el destino_

Savannah ainda luta um pouco contra Sirius mas no final se rende ao beijo do moreno.

Assim que ambos param de se beijar totalmente ofegantes Savannah olha dentro das orbes azuis de Sirius e diz calmamente mas ofegando de leve.

-Isso nos torna o que Sirius? - Sirius sorri maroto enquanto acaricia os cabelos dourados de Savannah e diz simplesmente.

-Um casal. - Logo Sirius á beija despudoradamente.


	5. Epílogo

****

N/N: Primeira fic terminada sem ser one-short sniff sniff *sentimental* Espero que gostem!!

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

_5 Anos Depois..._

* * *

Casa dos Lupin ...

- Mamãe vamos ver o Harry hoje? - uma garotinha pequena de lindos olhos azuis disse olhando sua mãe com curiosidade infantil, a pequena tinha cabelos castanhos com várias mexas naturais loiras, seus olhos eram azuis claros e lindos, suas bochechas coradas.

- Vamos sim querida. - respondeu o pai da criança um homem loiro com belos olhos azuis com um estranho brilho dourado, ele tinha um sorriso bondoso e carinhoso á criança pequena. Ela sorriu para o pai e abraçou a mãe.

- Emme querida vá se arrumar. - A criança sorriu e foi em direção as escadas da grande casa. Remus olhou Desari com carinho enquanto ela lhe piscava marota e disse sorrindo.

- Quem diria que você seria um pai super protetor em Sr. Lupin? - Remus também sorriu e disse enlaçando a cintura de Desari.

- E quem diria que você seria uma mãe liberal em Sra. Lupin? - Desari riu e disse calma.

- _Túche_. - Remus á beijou e ambos não viram Emme olhando pela porta da cozinha.

* * *

Casa dos Black ...

Sirius corria atrás de um pequeno vulto de cabelos dourados enquanto Savannah corria atrás de outro ainda menor que o de Sirius mas de cabelos negros, assim que ambos levantaram as pequenas crianças ao mesmo tempo as duas começaram a rir e Savannah disse triunfante.

- Te peguei! - O pequeno garotinho que estava com a loira ria gostosamente e a loira logo começou á enche-lo de beijos carinhosos enquanto Sirius e uma meninha adorável riam juntos e faziam cocegas um no outro.

- Vamos ver o Harry hoje papai? - disse o garotinho para Sirius. Sirius riu e disse mexendo nos cabelos da filha.

- Pode apostar Órion! - Savannah pos o filho no chão e pegou a filha do colo de Sirius e disse arrumando os cabelos dourados da mesma.

- Vá se arrumar Lyncis, seu pai á bagunçou todinha. - Lyncis riu da careta do pai e pegou a mão do irmão menor e ambos entraram na grande casa. Sirius olhou com desejo para os seios afartes de Savannah debaixo da camiseta rosa e disse malicioso.

- Olá você vem sempre aqui? - Savannah riu e disse se aproximando de Sirius felinamente.

- Sabe você já teve cantadas melhores. - Deu um beijo no canto esquerdo dos lábios tentadores de Sirius e se afastou correndo em direção á casa.

Sirius correu atrás.

* * *

Casa dos Dubrinsky ...

Aidan olhou a esposa em estado de gravidez avançado e sorriu para ela, que lhe devolveu o sorriso com carinho. O loiro se aproximou dela e tocou delicadamente á barriga proeminente da mesma e se abaixando ficando no nível do centro da barriga dela disse calmo.

- Hey filhão, quando você vai vir ficar aqui conosco? - Annabelle fez carinho nos cabelos de Aidan e o mesmo deu um beijo na barriga da esposa e sentiu um chute na boca sorriu com olhos olhos brilhando para Anna.

- Eu te amo. - Ela disse quando ele se levantou e tocou o rosto dela com suavidade. Aidan sorriu e disse beijando a bochecha esquerda da esposa.

- Eu amo mais. - Logo ele beijou a direita e em seguida o canto dos lábios de Anna que suspirou brandamente e fez o loiro sorrir maroto enquanto a torturava não lhe beijando nos lábios doces.

Anna deixou Aidan tortura-la por mais alguns minutos e logo puxou o rosto do marido para si beijando-o ela mesma. Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos se beijando e Anna disse levemente ofegante.

- Vamos nos atrasar para ver o James e a Lily... - Aidan sorriu por entre os lábios dela e disse ofegante.

- Que seja.

* * *

Casa dos Potter ...

Lílian olhou o marido brincando com o filho e sorriu feliz. Aquilo sim era felicidade, e duraria eternamente ou pelo menos até que ela e James dessem seu ultimo suspiro, seus temores por relacionamentos se provaram totalmente errados e ela finalmente se dera a chance de ser feliz e ali estava o resultado. Uma miniatura de James Potter com os olhos de Lily Evans, ou melhor Lily Potter.

A ruiva deixou o filho e o marido brincarem mais um pouco antes de gritar para os dois.

- Andem logo vocês dois! Tem que se arrumar logo os outros vão chegar! JAMES POTTER CUIDADO COM MINHAS FLORES! HARRY JAMES POTTER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSA ÁRVORE? - Lily gritou o final correndo em direção ao filho desesperada, Harry só riu e correu longe da mãe.

James se jogou no chão gargalhando para logo ser atingido no estomago por um chinelo cor de rosa, assim que viu o que fizera com as flores de Lily riu ainda mais ao ver o rosto da esposa vermelho. Levantou-se em direção á ela e a enlaçou pela cintura se perdendo nas orbes verdes de Lílian. Lily tocou o rosto de James com suavidade esquecendo-se momentaneamente das flores e sorriu enquanto o marido se aproximava mais de seu rosto. James com um sorriso feliz e maroto beijou os lábios de Lílian se esquecendo de tudo.

Harry olhou os pais de longe e riu vendo como contraditoria sua mãe era. Logo os olhos da criança brilharam e sem se conter se enfiou em meio aos pais e disse com as mãos pequenas na barriga da mãe.

- Vou ter um irmãozinho! - James arregalou os olhos olhando para Lily e se esquecendo que ia brigar com o filho, a ruiva por sua vez sorriu para Harry e disse mexendo nos cabelos rebeldes do filho.

- Você é muito inteligente querido, mas são dois irmãosinhos. Um menino e uma menininha. - James olhou mãe e filho sem entender nada e Lily disse rindo ao ver a confusão no rosto de James – Eu estou gravida James, de gêmeos! - James enfim compreendeu e fez algo que só fizera uma vez em toda sua vida. desmaiou!

Lily simplesmente riu e afagou os cabelos escuros do filho enquanto dava um selinho em James que acordou atordoado. Aquele sim era um futuro brilhante.

* * *

**N/A. Agradei a Gregos e Troianos certo? Todos felizes, com famílias bonitas e completas! Snif é a primeira fanfic que termino, me deixou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo... T.T Quem sabe eu não tenha uma súbita idéia e crie uma continuação para essa fanfic? Uma curtinha também, talvez sim talvez não... Veremos no futuro!**

**Bem agradecimentos super especiais á: Doidinha Prongs, Caroline Evans Potter, Nanda Evans, Yuufu, Miss Sweet, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lelezuda, Zix Black.**


End file.
